Esperanzas
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Porque no todo se vio en ese capítulo. Unilateral UsUk, FrUk. Spoiler del capítulo 12. OoC probablemente.


Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz que, no, no soy yo…

Summary: Porque no todo se vio en ese capítulo. Unilateral UsUk, FrUk. Spoiler del capítulo 12. OoC probablemente.

Personajes: Alfred F. Jones (Estados Unidos), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia)

**Esperanzas**

_England POV's_

— ¿Te… casarías conmigo? —Oficialmente mi corazón dejó de latir y sentí que la sangre acumulada en mi cuerpo se me subió a la cabeza, logrando que mi cara se volviera roja de la vergüenza. Estuve muy tentado a gritar "¡Sí!" Y lanzarme como una quinceañera enamorada a los brazos de Francia… Pero claro, tengo mi orgullo.

—Oye, Francia…—Traté de que mi voz no sonara muy emocionada, sino sorprendida ante semejante pregunta, pero nada ocultaba el potente rubor que se mantenía en mis mejillas—Hoy no es día de los inocentes—Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante la cara de abatimiento que tenía— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estás tan mal que ya no puedes comprar ni un simple calendario?

—Un calendario…—Susurró metiendo una mano sigilosamente su chaqueta—De algún modo, puedo comprar uno…—Su voz daba algo de miedo, pero no puedo mostrarme débil ante algo así.

— ¿Qué es esa reacción tan densa? —Pregunté exaltado mientras trataba inútilmente de detener mi desbocado corazón que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dominarme.

—Mira…—Sacó de su chaqueta un papel con un bolígrafo, el papel decía en letras grandes "Registro de matrimonio" y el aire ya no llegaba a mis pulmones.

— ¡Ese es un registro de matrimonio, wine bastard! —Grité para ocultar las emociones que pasaban por mi cuerpo en forma de escalofríos que recorrían mi espalda.

Francia tomó con fuerza mi mano dejando el bolígrafo aplastado en medio, no pude evitar sentirme levemente asustado ante lo que esto podría significar, además su cara no ayudaba mucho pues un aura oscura lo rodeaba haciendo juego con sus ojos en blanco (¿?)

— ¡No, este es un calendario! —Exclamó terminando de sacarme la respiración ante tan escalofriantes palabras mientras acercaba nuestras manos al registro de matrimonio y trataba de hacerme firmar— ¡Es un calendario!

Esta vez no reprimí la cara de espanto, Francia en verdad se estaba volviendo aterrador con todo esto del matrimonio. Que, aunque yo deseara…, mi orgullo nunca me permitiría firmar, por lo que tuve que poner resistencia. Mis sentimientos se contradecían dándome una guerra interna a la vez que batallaba con la nación frente a mí, muchos siglos me costó asimilar haberme enamorado de este idiota como para que él viniera con esa actitud a pedirme matrimonio (Por lo menos hubiera traído sortija…)

— ¡Francia! —Grité tratando de desenredar la maraña que tenía en la cabeza, parecía ser que la razón y el corazón estuvieran jugando a tirar la soga a ver quién decidía mi destino— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Hoy das miedo! ¡Oye! ¡Es–espera! —Por ahora va ganando la razón, por lo que tuve que seguir evitando firmar a pesar de que Francia había conseguido escribir la primera letra forzando mi mano— ¡¿Qué pretendes haciéndome formar un registro de matrimonio?! ¡Ah! ¡Detente! —Ahora ya me estaba doliendo la presión ejercida en mi muñeca, solo espero no rompérmela... — ¡¿Oye, qué intentas hacer?! —De pronto dejé de sentir cierto peso dentro de mis sentimientos… ¿Significa eso que ganó mi corazón?

— ¡No me queda de otra! —Sentí que mis ojos empezaban a picar ante lo que podía deducir con esa frase, pero me quedé callado suprimiendo las lágrimas y aflojando un poco el forcejeo— ¡En verdad, yo no quiero hacer esto! —Oficialmente, el alma se me fue al suelo y mi corazón se rompió en tantos pedazos que la razón tuvo que ir a tomar su lugar, declarándose la vencedora de mi batalla interna— ¡Pero en mi casa, debido al asunto del canal de Suez, estamos en una terrible recesión económica! —Así que era eso… Comencé a sentir por dentro un enorme dolor que pasó por todo mi cuerpo, mientras volvía a aplicar fuerza para forcejear contra las intenciones francesas por hacerme firmar— ¡Si no me junto contigo, podría morir! — ¡Pues muérete maldito idiota! ¡No quiero volverte a ver! ¡No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto!... Vale, quizás sí me lo crea— ¡Es lo que me dijo uno de mis superiores…!

Un escalofrío pasó por todo mi cuerpo y repentinamente recobré la fuerza que anteriormente había perdido, empujé a Francia tratando de alejarlo de mí para poder irme… Esas lágrimas de cocodrilo no me engañaban, él ya me ha hecho suficiente daño para un día… Y para el resto de nuestras inmortales vidas. Sin embargo, no pude separar nuestras manos y cada vez pienso más que tengo rota la muñeca por culpa de este patán.

— ¡No quiero casarme por un motivo así! —Se me escapó de dentro del alma, y al parecer lo sorprendí porque enseguida pude liberarme, dándome cuenta que había retirado gran parte de su fuerza. Miré un segundo el bolígrafo en mi mano y luego volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia la suya— ¡Mira lo que hago con esto! —Me acerqué al registro de matrimonio y empecé a rayar por todos lados, tratando de quitar un poco del dolor que albergaba en mi pecho.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó de forma desgarradora, pero yo no me detenía— ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

— ¡Te lo mereces! —Forcé una sonrisa socarrona a pesar de que mis ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas rebeldes que querían salir de mis ojos a tomar aire fresco— ¡Un registro de matrimonio no se firma a la fuerza! —Empecé a reír de manera histérica mientras veía un par de mis hadas cerca, mirándome con profunda tristeza, como si leyeran mis sentimientos y supieran que dentro de mí… Algo se había roto.

— ¡Qué cruel! ¡Eres un demonio! ¡¿No te importa si muero?! — ¿Yo cruel? Se nota que este idiota no tiene idea de lo que acaba de hacer—En verdad, te lo pido, Inglaterra—Ser acercó con desesperación, poniéndome las manos en los hombros y jalándome cerca de él… Sentí unas potentes ganas de besarlo, pero me contuve como me he contenido toda la vida de hacer montonera de cosas— ¡No importa si me convierto en un pueblo que sea propiedad de Inglaterra o lo que sea! — ¿Mi propiedad? Tuve ganas de reír con amargura, él nunca sería de mío por más que dijera o prometiera cosas como esta— ¡Si es que puedo salvarme! —Ya casi no podía con esto, solo quería irme y aparentar que nada de esto sucedió, que aún tengo una pequeña oportunidad…

— ¡No lo haré, idiota! —No pude evitar que me saliera con voz quebrada, y mi tristeza era tanta que ni siquiera pude decirle con su sobrenombre de siempre— ¡¿Por qué tengo que unirme contigo?! —Di la media vuelta tratando de alejarme del dolor—Además, por lo menos encárgate tú mismo de tus propios asunt…—Antes que pudiera acabar, Francia se puso detrás de mí (Como lo oyen (¿?) detrás de mí) y capturó mis brazos para empezar a arrastrarme, sentí como mis mejillas volvían a colorarse… Y lo único que pude hacer mientras me arrastraba era gritar— ¡Suéltame! ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Oye, Francia! ¡ESPERA!

Francia POV's

— ¿Te… casarías conmigo? —Mis manos sudaban mientas evitaba mirar a Inglaterra, el rechazo era inminente, pero… ¿Nada perdía con probar, no? Y en cambio ganaba mucho… Pues de solo imaginarme a Inglaterra con un blanco vestido de novia mirándome con inocencia desde la cama de un lujoso hotel yo…

—Oye, Francia…—Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su ansiosa voz que parecía ser una mezcla de muchas emociones distintas, y contuve una sonrisa al notar su exquisito rubor—Hoy no es día de los inocentes—No pude evitar poner cada de abatimiento mientras pensaba en algún modo de convencerlo, pues EN VERDAD deseo llevarlo al altar— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estás tan mal que ya no puedes comprar ni un simple calendario? —Me obligué a mí mismo a tomar esa pregunta como una forma de preocuparse por mí.

—Un calendario…—Llevé la mano a mi chaqueta buscando el papel, ciertamente no era tan romántico como lo que yo deseo y él merece, pero bastará por ahora…—De algún modo, puedo comprar uno…—Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mi voz cambió por una parecida a la suya cuando cantó esa canción de demonios alrededor de la fogata **(*)**

— ¿Qué es esa reacción tan densa? —Dio un pequeño brinco mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón, no parecía ser consciente de ellos, pero aun así el gesto me hizo realmente feliz.

—Mira…—Por fin pude sacar de mi chaqueta el papel de "Registro de matrimonio" y se lo extendí junto con un bolígrafo para que firmara.

— ¡Ese es un registro de matrimonio, wine bastard! —Chilló con la aguda voz de una niña mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían incluso más haciéndole ver realmente adorable.

En un arrebato que me dio tomé su mano y comencé a forzarlo para que firmara, no eran mis intenciones primeramente pero la verdad… El fin justifica los medios, y para mí el que no me aceptara era realmente el fin de mi corazón, ni siquiera una noche fácil con la mujer más sexy y sensual del mundo podría alegrarme luego.

— ¡No, este es un calendario! —Creo que estoy enloqueciendo… Pero eso es lo que hace el amor ¿No? Realmente estoy muy desesperado por convertirlo en territorio francés… ¡No puedo resistir más tiempo! ¡Estoy así desde que era un pequeñín! — ¡Es un calendario!

Puso cara de miedo ¿En verdad estoy siendo tan aterrador? Lo único de lo que soy consciente es de mi ferviente deseo de llevarlo al altar, besar sus rosados labios, cargarlo entre mis brazos, verlo con el adorable (Y sexy~) vestido de novia, llevarlo a una habitación y demostrarle todo lo que siento por él, demostrarle de una vez por todas que debe dejar de sufrir por ese americano mal agradecido que tuvo todo lo que yo deseo y sin embargo lo desechó como si no valiera nada, siendo que es el mejor tesoro que pudo haber encontrado.

— ¡Francia! —Forcejeaba conmigo evitando a toda costa cumplir mis sueños ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? — ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Hoy das miedo! ¡Oye! ¡Es–espera! —No era mi intención asustarlo, quise acercarme a su oído para susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras y expresar mis sentimientos, pero parece ser que no se dio cuenta— ¡¿Qué pretendes haciéndome firmar un registro de matrimonio?! ¡Ah! ¡Detente! —No quiero lastimarlo, pero tengo que mantener sostenida su muñeca si quería lograr mi objetivo— ¡¿Oye, qué intentas hacer?! —Sentí que de pronto se destensaba y yo ya tenía la excusa perfecta para justificar mi comportamiento.

— ¡No me queda de otra! —De pronto se quedó quieto, quitando algo de fuerza que había estado usando para forcejear— ¡En verdad, yo no quiero hacer esto! —Si hubiera un nobel para las mentiras, lo hubiera ganado hace siglos, pero solo con esta me hubiera conseguido otro, porque nunca había dicho tamaña falsedad— ¡Pero en mi casa, debido al asunto del canal de Suez, estamos en una terrible recesión económica! —En el fondo es verdad, pero no es por eso que deseo unirme son él— ¡Si no me junto contigo, podría morir! —Moriré, pero de tristeza… No sería capaz de mantenerme mucho tiempo más sin tenerlo en mis brazos— ¡Es lo que me dijo uno de mis superiores…!

Lo sentí estremecerse con lo cerca que estábamos y estuve a punto de aprovecharme de la situación, cuando de pronto, con una fuerza que no sabía que él poseía me empujó de forma que me alejara de él y pequeñas lagrimitas se posaron en el borde de mis ojos ¿Por qué no puede amarme? ¿Era acaso un castigo del cielo por estar con tantas personas sin amor? Seguramente es por eso que la persona más importante para mí me odia… Y lo único que nos mantiene en contacto en este momento eran nuestras manos que continuaban entrelazadas a pesar de todo.

— ¡No quiero casarme por un motivo así! —Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante esto ¿Qué significa? ¿Si le hubiera dicho la verdad hubiera aceptado? ¡#$%&! Parece ser que me distraje mucho, pues pronto dejé de sentir su mano en la mía y al dirigir mi vida hacia él pude notar como miraba el bolígrafo antes de devolverme la mirada— ¡Mira lo que hago con esto! —Comenzó a llenar de rayas el registro haciendo que se me fuera el color de la cara… (Quizás debí traerle una sortija)

— ¡Ah! —Grité tratando de detenerlo sin éxito alguno— ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

— ¡Te lo mereces! —Me sonrió de forma burlona, pero aun así pude notar como sus ojos se humedecían y sentí una fuerte punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho— ¡Un registro de matrimonio no se firma a la fuerza! —Luego de eso empezó a reír de una manera extraña. Yo no quería obligarlo a firmar, solo es que él no quería y eso me desesperó, ¡Solo por eso llegué a ese extremo! ¡Lo juro! ¡No eran mis intenciones iniciales!

— ¡Qué cruel! ¡Eres un demonio! ¡¿No te importa si muero?! —Creo que el demonio soy yo por tratar de hacer sentir culpable a un angelito así—En verdad, te lo pido, Inglaterra—Me acerqué con algo de desesperación poniendo mis manos en sus hombros y jalándolo para besarlo, pero me detuve justo a tiempo y quedamos peligrosamente cerca… Y es ahora cuando convoco el autocontrol que no poseo— ¡No importa si me convierto en un pueblo que sea propiedad de Inglaterra o lo que sea! —Ser su propiedad… Cuando en verdad yo quisiera que él fuera mío— ¡Si es que puedo salvarme! —Debería dejar de mentir, creo que ya tengo asegurado mi lugar en el infierno solo con este dialogo.

— ¡No lo haré, idiota! —No pude evitar la sorpresa al notar que su voz estaba quebrada, ¿Acaso lo había hecho sentir mal? Merezco la muerte en verdad— ¡¿Por qué tengo que unirme contigo?! —Tenía mucho que responder a aquella pregunta, pero aun así las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta a causa de la culpabilidad—Además, por lo menos encárgate tú mismo de tus propios asunt… —No lo dejé terminar, pues enseguida me puse tras de él y le agarré los brazos para empezar a arrastrarlo mientras una sonrisa asomaba en mi cara, el enseguida empezó a gritar como loco— ¡Suéltame! ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Oye, Francia! ¡ESPERA!

América POV's

Caminaba heroicamente a mi nave (¿?) para ir a comprar hamburguesas en McDonald's mientras acababa de devorarme la última… Parece ser que tengo que darme prisa, pero cuando estoy a punto de llegar al ascensor escuché con mi súper oído un…

— ¡Ese es un registro de matrimonio, wine bastard! —Con la voz de Inglaterra, la hamburguesa cayó de mi boca quedando aplastada en el suelo.

—Luego te hago un funeral decente…—Susurré mientras me acercaba al pasillo donde había escuchado a Iggy.

Abrí de sopetón los ojos al darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo ante las heroicas gemas celestes que tengo por ojos (¿?) Era Francia… ¡Forzando a Iggy! No entiendo por qué pero mi corazón se estrujó al ver la escena ¡Soy un hero! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! Estuve a punto de ir a rescatar a la damisela cejona cuando escucho que Francia dice…

— ¡No, este es un calendario! — ¿What's to fuck? ¿Qué rayos quiso decir con eso del calendario? No lo entiendo, hace un momento hablaban de algo sobre matrimonio ¿Y ahora sobre calendarios? Creo que a estos viejos tienen algo mal en la cabeza… Shit! ¡Por estar pensando no pude escuchar lo otro que dijo! Sabía que pensar hacía daño…

Francia tenía cara de espectro maligno de esos de película de terror… Pero claro, yo tenía miedo ¡Porque soy un héroe! Jajajajaj… El corazón se me estrujaba al ver el miedo que Iggy expresaba y tenía fervientes deseos de ir a rescatarlo de las garras del pervertido francés ¡Qué sepa que el cejón es mío! … Por favor díganme que no acabo de pensar eso.

— ¡Francia! —Justamente eso quise gritar con pose heroica pero Iggy me robó la idea ¡Rayos! Voy a tener que quedarme aquí hasta pensar una entrada digna de un héroe como… ¡Mcman! (¿?) — ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Hoy das miedo! ¡Oye! ¡Es–espera! — Shit! ¡¿Ves lo que logras Iggy?! ¡Me robaste la entrada y ahora no puedo ir a salvarte! Eso te pasa por antipático, que le andas jodiendo las entradas a los grandes súper héroes que ocupan ayudarte— ¡¿Qué pretendes haciéndome firmar un registro de matrimonio?! ¡Ah! ¡Detente! — ¡Lo estaba lastimando! ¡Estaba lastimando a MI Iggy!... Y oficialmente ya enloquecí— ¡¿Oye, qué intentas hacer?!

— ¡No me queda de otra! —Iggy se quedó repentinamente quieto y… ¡Ya sé! ¡Saltaré ocupando mi dedo–pistola! Y diré: "¡Manos en alto, rufián!" Awww acabo de acordarme de mis tiempos vaqueros…— ¡En verdad, yo no quiero hacer esto! —Aunque odie admitirlo parece ser que algo anda mal con Iggy en este momento ¿El franchute ese estará quemándole el cerebro? — ¡Pero en mi casa, debido al asunto del canal de Suez, estamos en una terrible recesión económica! —Iggy no se veía nada bien, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta que sus scones dan asco justo mientras se tragaba uno… Aunque es improbable, pues no está verde— ¡Si no me junto contigo, podría morir! —Me dieron ganas de reírme antelo débil que se ha vuelto Francia con los siglos, pensar que antes eran tan fuerte…— ¡Es lo que me dijo uno de mis superiores!

Mis heroicos ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿Desde cuándo Iggy es tan poderoso como para apartar de esa forma a Francis? Quiero decir… Sus manos siguen juntas pero ahora están a una distancia más considerable ¡Punto para Iggy! ¡Ese es mi británico! ¡Ese es mi ex tutor! ¡¿Por qué creen que me pude independizar?! ¡Porque aprendí de la segunda mejor nación del mundo mundial! (Claro, nadie le gana al hero en ser el mejor)

— ¡No quiero casarme por un motivo así! —Eso es obvio… Conozco lo suficiente al viejo como para saber que solo se casaría por motivos cursis como amor y quizás si al casarse se beneficia de alguna forma— ¡Mira lo que hago con esto! —Mucho me costó contener la risa victoriosa cuando mi Iggy comenzó a arruinar el registro rompiendo todo el plan de Francia de ser su esposo ¡Para que vea! ¡Mi Iggy solamente puede casarse conmigo! (D-digo…)

— ¡Ah! —Chilló como niña el francés mientras trataba de evitar que Iggy continuara— ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

— ¡Te lo mereces! —Sonreí junto con él, Iggy sí que era fuerte… Nunca creí que derrotaría a Francia tan rápidamente, normalmente le toma años…— ¡Un registro de matrimonio no se firma a la fuerza! —No… La risa histérica de Iggy no me asusta… Claro que no, porque yo soy un héroe.

— ¡Qué cruel! ¡Eres un demonio! ¡¿No te importa si muero?! —Y ahora usando chantaje emocional… pero que bajo ha caído el franchute ese—En verdad, te lo pido, Inglaterra— ¡Tiempo fuera! ¡Tiempo fuera! ¡Francia! ¡Aléjate de Iggy si no quieres una heroica golpiza! — ¡No importa si me convierto en un pueblo que sea propiedad de Inglaterra o lo que sea! —Reí por lo bajo ante esto, es evidente que él no sabe lo que es ser propiedad de Iggy… En verdad es muy sobreprotector y pone muchas limitaciones— ¡Si es que puedo salvarme!

— ¡No lo haré, idiota! —Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi cara al escuchar esto, ¡Iggy no caía tan fácil! Tenía todas las oportunidades de humillar a Francia con esta situación y aun así se negaba fervientemente a algo como el matrimonio— ¡¿Por qué tengo que unirme contigo?! —Me mordí el labio tratando de no soltar una risotada apoyando a Iggy—Además, por lo menos encárgate tú mismo de tus propios asunt…—Mis ojos se ensancharon al notar la forma en que el franchute se ponía detrás suyo y apresaba sus brazos evitando su escape mientras comenzaba a arrastrarlo a la distancia— ¡Suéltame! ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Oye, Francia! ¡ESPERA!

Comencé a seguirlos decidido a rescatar a la damisela cejona… Esta vez sí (Ya no me quedaría escuchando nada más) pero apenas me acerqué un poco pude ver que Iggy empezaba a llorar y ante esto mi corazón se estrujó dolorosamente en mi pecho ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué me pasa esto con Iggy? ¿Acaso yo estoy…?

—Enamorado…—Susurró de pronto mi británico completando mis pensamientos y haciendo que yo volteara a verlo nuevamente—Yo… Estoy enamorado de ti wine bastard—Gruñó sin mirarlo al tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban y por ellas caían lágrimas—No tienes idea… Cuánto daño me estás haciendo al pedirme matrimonio sin sentir lo mismo que yo.

—Mon cherie…—Francia sonrió y comencé a sentir un fuerte malestar en todo el cuerpo, no me digas que él…— ¿Quién ha sido el mentiroso que te dijo que no siento lo mismo que tú?

Normal POV's

Los ojos de Inglaterra se abrieron de sopetón brillando por la esperanza contenida en ellos junto con las lágrimas que se habían acumulado, el francés sonrió cálidamente y le tomó la barbilla para levantarla suavemente, logrando que sus miradas chocaran.

— ¿Cómo sé si me hablas enserio?... Después de que te escuchado decirle lo mismo a tantas personas—Lo detuvo el inglés retrocediendo un poco mientras desviaba la mirada con confusión y leve desconfianza.

—Mon amour~ Mírame a los ojos—Volvió a levantarle la vista haciendo que la verde aguada chocara con sus ojos azules que brillaban como gemas—Ahora dime… ¿Te estoy mintiendo?

En lugar de responder, Inglaterra se acercó rápidamente y olvidándose por un momento de su orgullo de caballero inglés comenzó a besar al francés a gusto, este correspondió muy felizmente saboreando los dulces labios que por tanto tiempo quiso probar.

En su felicidad… Claro, no vieron al triste americano que observaba a la distancia con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

—Porque un día lo tuve… Y por idiota lo perdí—Susurró mientras bajaba la cabeza y caminaba al ascensor tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de ver…

… ¿Qué podía hacer cuando la guerra con Francia estaba totalmente perdida?

**Fin**

**(*) Referencia al cap. 6, cuando los aliados hacen una fogata en la isla del sur e Inglaterra comienza a cantar una canción de invocar demonios.**

Pssss…. Verán, estoy volviendo a ver Hetalia xDD y llegué a este cap. y pss…. Se me ocurrió este fic –w– espero lo hayan disfrutado, sino… No importa, a gustos colores xDD

Bye~

PD: Un review es una hamburguesa de consuelo para Alfie =D


End file.
